thomaswoodfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector
Welcome Hi, welcome to Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Sidney page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 15:04, July 20, 2011 Homepage Template Edits Do not edit that template again, administration only. Otherwise, you'll be in violation of the 'no administrator impersonation' guideline. OrigamiAirEnforcer 06:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) :You do not tell me what do. Leave me alone and go away.Ivan Kakooza 13:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha, okay. Since you are talking all big and bad, I'll assume it was no mistake and that you really were impersonating and administrator. Unfortunately, I really am an administrator. See you in two weeks my friend. OrigamiAirEnforcer 16:33, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can you please unban me? 21:49, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rule Are you asking me or telling me? OrigamiAirEnforcer 18:39, October 23, 2011 (UTC) :You may propose it here. (Ignore the red link, you will be creating the page). OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:02, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Let's Talk Please come to the wiki chatroom so we can talk about some of these proposed merges and changes. OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:36, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Combining Pages Here at the TWR Wiki, we do not combine pages for twins. We strive to showcase each product on their own, not merge them with their twin. Please do not to it again. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 20:32, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Really, it does not. Donald has a different story than Douglas, 'Arry from Bert, and Bill from Ben. The products are just the same. No two characters are perfectly made alike in the TWR range. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 21:48, October 31, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 We talked about this. It's not needed, and as such, it will not happen. End of story. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:02, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Undefineds/Background I am unsure as to what undefined boxes represent, but it is the resolution of this wiki's administration that they not be here. As for backgrounds, they can only be manipulated by an administrator's "theme designer" under "my tools". OrigamiAirEnforcer 02:51, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Re: Fuel Depot Box Taken care of by FDMG. OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:36, February 5, 2012 (UTC) I really see no way I can do anything for your wiki. I have never handled Take-n-play and I have no experience with the brand. OrigamiAirEnforcer 21:11, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Please... Listen to the Admins Although I am not an administrator (and please don't take me as one), I do feel that you can be argumentative when someone reverts an edit of yours. Please listen to the admins who do that because they have a good reason to do so. I kindly ask you to stop creating these "edit wars." (User talk:Mr.Conductor) 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked for three days due to your refusal to stop adding false information to the Victor page. You may appeal the block here on your talk page. OrigamiAirEnforcer 19:37, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It was not false, just correcting the mistakes I saw.Ivan Kakooza 20:15, February 19, 2012 (UTC) It was false, there were no mistakes. It was your info that was mistaken! OrigamiAirEnforcer 20:17, February 19, 2012 (UTC) I agree with OAE, the info on Victor's page on the TTTE wiki was false. The caption under the picture of the Dirty Flashback Victor said that it was a "Rusty Flashback Victor", even though in the picture, you can clearly see that the model of Dirty Flashback Victor isn't rusty, and is instead covered in sand and sea stars (presumably from a beach-related accident). FDMG, 3:24 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis 20:24, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Do you wish to be blocked again? OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:40, February 23, 2012 (UTC) This Is The Last Time I Will Tell You Do not add or remove legitimate information in regards to Victor and other 2009 engines. Accept the facts and all will be okay. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:07, February 23, 2012 (UTC) Blocked Again Once again, you have been blocked for adding false information to various engines' pages. These edits have been considered vandalism, and the motivations behind them contemptious. You have now been blocked for two weeks as a result. You may still appeal your block here, on this page and this page only. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:17, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You keep doing this and I know I am right and you are not. Please understand that I am correct.Ivan Kakooza 00:21, March 4, 2012 (UTC) First of all, that's not an appeal. Second, that's not accurate. And third, that first statement exemplifies the contempt for the wiki your edits suggest you have. If you keep denying what is known to be true, you'll just end up blocked again--even after this one expires. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:24, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Yes it is. Look on yearbooks and I don't believe that you ever look at yearbooks at all. Look in there for every introduction year.Ivan Kakooza 00:29, March 4, 2012 (UTC) I check the yearbooks--but there is only so much they can tell me. The mistake you're making is believing they're infallible--they're only approximative. They don't account for models introduced in between publication. As for your disbelief in my research habits, I must again tell you that contempt for other users will not help you. Ivan, YOU ARE WRONG! THE YEARBOOKS ARE WRONG! ''For example, Victor was released in the middle of 2009, ''AFTER the yearbook for that year was published. He had to be featured in the 2010 yearbook, as there was no "2009 and a Half Yearbook". Sometimes we all must accept the fact that we are wrong, and it is time for you to do so. The next bock is a month, after that three, and after that six. What comes after six? A year. I suggest you learn from your mistakes this time. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 01:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Jamesis5 And not accepting the yearbook facts will not help none of you. I will make my own Thomas Wooden Railway Wiki if I need to. Also, sience there is no 2009 and a half yearbook, we shouldn't be doing the "after yearbook was published" thing.Ivan Kakooza 22:16, March 4, 2012 (UTC) What? That makes no sense at all. You are the one making things up. Just admit that you are wrong and let it go. You'll serve your block and all will be forgiven. If you want to make a wiki that's fine, but do you really want to base it on incorrect information? Also, could you elaborate on what your last sentence means, I don't understand it. OrigamiAirEnforcer 22:30, March 4, 2012 (UTC) You are free to make your own Wiki, but you are not free to copy ours. If you do, Wikia will be contacted and your Wiki shut down. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 22:42, March 4, 2012 (UTC)Jamesis5 It means when they do not have a half yearbook of products, we shouldn't have it either. Please, either accept my info or I will start my own wiki.Ivan Kakooza 11:07, March 5, 2012 (UTC) We are not going to accept incorrect information here... We are not the ones waiting for a "(Year) and a half yearbook", you are. OrigamiAirEnforcer 15:17, March 5, 2012 (UTC) It is.Ivan Kakooza 22:44, March 5, 2012 (UTC) It is not correct. The burden of proof lies on you. We know the characters were in stores between yearbooks. You are the only one disputing that fact. OrigamiAirEnforcer 23:10, March 5, 2012 (UTC) It has to be boxed in the year before you put it "2009", but sience we are arguing we should take the infoboxes off. You probably saw it out of it's box, but not inside. So it has got to be introuduced in 2010. Please understand it.Ivan Kakooza 01:04, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I have no idea what you are talking about, you aren't making much sense. As for the infoboxes, I cannot understand why we'd remove them. And how do the infoboxes mean they were introduced in 2010? OrigamiAirEnforcer 01:21, March 6, 2012 (UTC) I saw them in the 2010 yearbook so that means I am right and you are incorrect. It doesn't mean they were, it simply indicates they were. However, the indication is wrong anyway. We know they were in stores in 2009. OrigamiAirEnforcer 00:15, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: Stephen His configuration is odd enough that the omission of a pair of wheels is worthy of mention, regardless of how that omission is explained in the show/movies. OrigamiAirEnforcer (talk) 18:34, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Lets Chat Now! Do you want to go on the wiki chat?! Re:The 2013 Quarry Mine Tunnel box may need some re-uploading Thank you for letting me know. I have taken a new picture of the 2013 Quarry Mine Tunnel box and I will upload it to the TWR wiki tomorrow morning if the problem persists then. FDMG, 6:43 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 22:43, March 13, 2013 (UTC) : You'll be glad to know that I have deleted the glitched picture of the 2013 Quarry Mine Tunnel box and have replaced it with a non-glitched version. : FDMG, 8:07 A.M. Approx. Re:Is there any evidence? I don't know for sure if both the Wooden and Take N' Play Diesel 10 models have the same phrases; I don't own either. I can only assume that someone else put that trivia there. If there is proof (and it kind of would make sense for them both to share the same phrases, since Fisher-Price owns the rights to both lines), then I will leave it on there. If not, then I will remove it. FDMG, 10:05 P.M. Approx. FlyingDuckManGenesis (talk) 02:05, March 15, 2013 (UTC)